


I'll Be Seeing You

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [12]
Category: Chicago Fire, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Maya goes on vacation to Chicago, she meets a man named Kelly and they have a nice time getting to know each other while she's in town.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Maya Bishop
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	I'll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewrittennerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/gifts).



> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire/Station 19  
Title: I'll Be Seeing You  
Characters: Kelly Severide and Maya Bishop  
Pairing: Kelly/Maya  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: When Maya goes on vacation to Chicago, she meets a man named Kelly and they have a nice time getting to know each other while she's in town.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3   
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt, Derek Haas, and Dick Wolf own CF, and Stacy McKee owns Station 19.  
Words: 194 words without title and ending.

A/N 2: This story is written in response to a request by thewrittennerd. Her request was for a Chicago Fire and Station 19 crossover story.

Word to use: Wine

PUtP # 12: I'll Be Seeing You

Maya had decided to take a vacation. She'd wanted a break from Seattle, so she went to Chicago. The last few days she'd been enjoying herself.

She'd met a man named Kelly. They'd had wine, flirted, kissed, and even ended up in his bed each night for the last four days.

Maya rolled over in Kelly's bed and she smiled as he slept. It was his day off and she planned to let him enjoy it without needing to entertain her.

After a few minutes she leaned over, kissed his cheek, and got up. She tried to be quiet so he could sleep.

"Maya, hey. Heading back to your hotel?" Kelly asked and sat up in bed. He looked her over.

Maya was naked and she pulled on her clothes. She noticed that he watched her, and laughed softly. "You're staring."

Kelly smirked. "I've got a reason to. You're sexy." He paused and said, "I'll be seeing you. Can see each other again before you leave?"

Maya finished getting dressed and glanced at Kelly, who remained naked in bed. "Thanks. Tonight would be good. We could meet at Molly's again."

Kelly nodded and watched as Maya left. _Damn_ , she was sexy.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
